


Binary System----Grethan Fanart

by Clarity



Category: The Dolan Twins, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based on The Fault in Our Stars, Fanart, Grethan, Grethan Fanart, M/M, Please write a scene for this illustration!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarity/pseuds/Clarity
Summary: An illustration of Grayson and Ethan based on the movie poster of Fault in Our StarsA binary system consists of two stars orbiting around a common point, united by the bond of their own mutual gravitation towards each other. These systems, especially very distant ones, often appear as a single point of light in the sky.





	Binary System----Grethan Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me fanart requests in the comments!

[ clear-angel.tumblr.com ](http://clear-angel.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Saquesha13
> 
> I asked the twins to do a nice, cute, quiet cuddling pose but they didn't listen and were just laughing the whole time.  
> If anyone could tell me what happened to make them laugh so hard please write it for me 🙏🏼😍 p&ty!
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Channeling the super good vibes for 2019


End file.
